You're the truth, not I
by Egniris-Egnirys
Summary: This is a small one shot ficlet. I (Egnirys) was listening to Placebo and it just... appeared. Ryou is in a hospital, after an accident. Bakura is thinking. Warning: death. Sorry, guys. I guess it's the mood.


Story by Egnirys only

* * *

You're the truth, not I

Bakura was wandering alone in his soulroom, thinking about his small, delicate hikari. His poor aibou, living in that state for so long... Ryou was paralysed, his body not capable of moving anymore – because of his yami. If it happened a few months before, Bakura would just simply leave his hikari and find a new host, but now... he decided to suffer with Ryou. He knew Ryou wanted to die, prisoned in this body, stuck between life and death... not living, just... existing. Like a flower, fed and watered, but not able to move, to speak, to tell them all to let him go... the fragile albino's soul was still there, in his soulroom, crying... sometimes, he would look at Bakura with sadness in his innocent, brown eyes, begging him to kill this prison-body... then, they would be able to enter the Afterlife together and maybe – just maybe – at last they'd be happy. But Bakura did'n want to let his aibou go; he had his stupid hope that his aibou would recover, would stand up, smile at him, forgive him... and then, he would tell all of them he didn't need them. The Yugi-tachi never even visited him in the hospital, only the damn Pharaoh did and said he was sorry that he didn't manage to save him... and Kaiba was with him, holding the Pharaoh's hand... Ryou could only look at them, see them from his soulroom, see their joined hands, and the tears couldn't have been stopped from running down his pale cheeks... But the tears went unseen, for people who were happy were to blind to see them... That was when Bakura came to Ryou's soulroom and hugged the boy softly. Ryou let himself be embraced and leaned even more into the hug, asking why nobody had ever loved him. His yami stroked his head and said it was not truth. Everybody had somebody to love them, and surely, there was somebody that loved Ryou more than he himself could imagine.

"But whom...?" The pale boy asked, hiding his face in Bakura's arms. He was grateful that the spirit didn't leave him, although it really surprised him. Wasn't he of no use to the former tomb robber now, that his body was paralysed, in that state...? Bakura didn't answer him, he just looked away, but was stilll holding the trembling albino in his arms. How could he not have understood...? Ah, Ryou, far too innocent and naive to see the meaning of even the simplest words... or maybe he was just too dumb...? No... Bakura wouldn't believe it... Maybe Ryou did actually understand... but was still too angry at Bakura, too scared of him... to take it to his mind, to his heart.

They sat there together in Ryou's dark and grim soulroom, not saying a thing, both of them crying, maybe thinking about what they'd lost, what they'd both threw away so carelessly that day when Ryou jumped in front of a car, intending to kill himself. And in his head, Bakura apologised all over again, hoping his pure hikari didn't hate him... because that would be too hard a punishment. Or maybe he did deserve it...? He had killed more or less innocent people (he didn't believe anybody was really innocent these days), he plundered what was supposed to be sacred, profaning it, he abused and scared his little innocent hikari... but he wouldn't take it if Ryou hated him.

"Yami... will you stay with me...? Untill they have mercy and kill us..."

Those quiet, unsure words made Bakura relieved and... maybe... truly happy, the happiness he never deserved spreading through his body, straight o his heart that was believed – even by himself – to be of stone. Maybe he had lost so much of waht he never really had... he would never be able to touch Ryou, to smell his scent, but at least he could be with him in these last moments, hours, days, years of their lives... not to let him be lonely. Ryou was the only person he ever cared about and if the boy was about to die, Bakura would die with him. It was high time, anyway... he "lived" longer than any mortal being would ever want to and he was tired of it. Maybe world domination and revenge against the Pharaoh wasn't what he dreamed about, after all... maybe he just wanted somebody to care for, to die with... Ryou was that somebody. Now, the delicate boy was sleeping, curled safely in his yami's arms, dreaming – if he still had any dreams at all. And Bakura made his decision.

He left the soulroom and took his semi-material form, just to find himself next to his hikari's hospital bed. He looked at all those strange machines Ryou was connected to and noticed the one that helped the boy breathe. He remembered some of the doctors saying that without this machine, Ryou wouldn't be able to breathe by himself and would die. He took the hikari's small hand (so cold... so pale... so unnatural) and took away the small mask that was the part of the respirator, disconnecting the boy. He gently kissed those pale lips, just as cold as his own, feeling breath dying in himself. He felt fear, but after a second it vanished, because he also felt Ryou's fingers tightening on his own ones. He pulled away and looked at Ryou's dying body.

"It's time for us..." and the Egyptian spirit softly dissolved into the dark hospital room, not alone... never alone... just then, Ryou's heart stopped beating. Only one more whisper came from Bakura before he disappeared completely: "...you'll be among the gods now... 'cause you're the truth, not I."

All that machinery started beeping, meaning the boy's death. The doctors quickly enetered the room; they tried to revive their patient, reawaken him... but there was no life left in that cold, lithe body... Ryou finally moved on with his yami, not alone in his death like he had been through all of his life. And nobody cried after his death, nobody cared... it didn't matter that a life has just ended, ended too early... too soon, that a boy had so many years to go... mortals are cruel. They want to live forever, but they forget about minor things that matter... and those who remember, all leave to quickly, forgotten, just like Ryou did... you're the truth, not I.

* * *

A/N: Why did I write this small ficlet? I know it's kind of... usual with that pairing, but... I felt like it. It was inspired by a song of Placebo, "20 years", the song I love, really. But it's not all... You won't really know what I mean, but there's a song of a Polish group, Łzy (you translate it to "Tears") and the song is called "Anastazja, ja" ("Anastacia, me"). It's about a girl that had an accident and now she is artifically kept alive, but dreams of dying. It somehow affected me for a long time, untill I wrote this story. It's dedicated to everyone that lost somebody important.

Please review, you know how this trick works :)


End file.
